The First Day of the Rest of His Life
by butters9
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy enters his 7th year at Hogwarts, and he and his best friend Albus are looking forward to a great year. The boys get the ride of their lives as they deal with drama, and more importantly, girls. But in the end, Scorpius will have to make a decision, and either way it could hurt some of the people he holds dear. Enjoy the Hogwarts adventures of the next generation.


Chapter 1

Where It All Begins!

Today was the first day of the rest of my life. Entering the 7th year of Hogwarts was totally a big deal, and I couldn't wait.

"Yo Scorp, wake up you lazy prick!" That would be my best friend Albus Potter. We'd been rather good friends since first year, after we'd been sorted into Slytherin house. My parents hated our friendship, and my father referred to Albus as a "disgrace to the best house at Hogwarts" which was a load of rubbish. During Christmas holidays in my 4th year, my father wouldn't stop ranting about the Potter's, so I up and left, and I've been living with Al, James, Lily and their parents ever since, much to my father's displeasure.

"Scorp, we're leaving in twenty minutes, with or without you!" Albus shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I groaned. I rushed to get ready, made sure my trunk was packed with all the necessities (including some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), and rushed downstairs.

"Scorp, Albus, I'd love to give you some tips on how to pick up the ladies for your 7th year, but I really should be off. Uncle George will kill me if I'm late for work again!"

"Maybe you should find a real job instead of mucking around with that uncle of yours!" Al's mum, Ginny, shouted from the kitchen at his brother, James.

"And find your own place, too!" added Harry.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll see you soon!" said James as he apparated to George's shop.

"That boy…I swear I'll strangle him one day." Mrs. Potter said reproachfully.

"Oh Ginny, don't be so harsh," said Mr. Potter, "He'll be fine.

"While I agree James is an idiot, I think we should hurry up and get out of here before we miss our train!" Piped up Albus's little sister Lily, and at that we all rushed for the door. We climbed in Mr. Potter's station wagon, which was enchanted to hold all of our stuff, and started to make our way to King's Cross Station. When we arrived at our destination, my heart began beating at twice its normal rate, this was it. This was my last year at Hogwarts before I entered the big, scary world. I was a little nervous, but a lot excited. I was going to give this last year all I've got. I loaded my trunk and my owl, Barnaby, onto a trolley with the rest of my stuff and sprinted at the brick column on platform nine. I emerged onto platform 9 ¾ just before the Potter's did. I was able to take in the scene of the beautiful train and the rumble of talk from my fellow students for just a few seconds before I heard the one thing that I really, really didn't want to hear.

"SCORPIUS LUCIUS MALFOY YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" That would be the voice of one Alice Longbottom. The girl I was dating before the summer holidays, but who I had chosen to ignore over the break instead of telling her it was over. I had almost forgotten about her…until now. "You can't send me a single fucking owl all through the summer holidays. I have the right mind to hex you into oblivion!"

"Alice, please calm down," I said soothingly, "I just didn't know how to break it off! You're a great girl, but it just was right between you and me. I really hope you understand."

"Oh I understand all right. I understand that you're a fucking prick!" she retorted, and stormed off. What an excellent started to my last year at Hogwarts.

"Scorpius, I seem to think I should just leave that one alone. You have a nice year, and try to keep Albus in line, will ya? Harry said, trying to lighten the mood, as it was quite awkward after the scene that just played out.

"I always do Mr. Potter, I always do." I replied with a wink, and I left Albus and Lily to say their goodbyes as I boarded the train. Well Scorpius, I thought to myself, it can only get better, right?


End file.
